


Blue and Green makes Red

by BrineScalding



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Brutality, F/F, F/M, Gangs, M/M, Military, Murder, Music, Police, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrineScalding/pseuds/BrineScalding
Summary: Finn goes about his day working, cleaning his apartment, Chilling with his roommate Marcy. Good old times, but when Gangs move closer into the city of Ooo, Finn has to face the face the haunted him, which took his arm away. Will Finn find his answers? Are you reading the last part in a old timey radio voice? .... No, just me? Okay, well bummble-frogs!
Relationships: Finn the Human & Jake the Dog, Finn the Human/Huntress Wizard, Jake the Dog/Lady Rainicorn, Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Kudos: 1





	1. Frie House Brawl

~~Late night in the city OoO.~~

A dark figure lurks in the night slinking, sneeking, smeelink ... I don't think that's a word?

Never the least he snuck to the cold door opened annnnnd- "FINN!" The lights turned on as Finn turned to see his very mad roomie. "You dip, are you trying to steal my fries again!"

"Marceline, I wasn't gonna Gonk your fries, I was uh-Gonna grab the ranch." A sneer and grunt was all he got and she walked closer. "That's it bring it goldy locks!" She lunged tackled him to the ground, fist thrown and blocked. A Battle of power one getting the upper hand only to loose it. When the fight started to get heated.

"Finn, Marcs I'm home...What the flip!" Bonnie saw her girlfriend and her friend, again mid fight. "Huh, Hey Bonnie." They both said in unison. "Save it sit down! I'm gonna make dinner, and you're both gonna tell me why."

As they sat at the table with the fourth chair broken from their fight. "BMO's chair their gonna be not happy. Okay what happened." Bonnie said stern while chopping veggies. "Well this joker tried to eat my fries, and I was in my right!" "She snatched my Finn cakes, I wrote my name, you know my rule!" Finn and Marceline eyes ablaze ready for the brawl, when a pocket knife flew past stabbed into the dart bored behind.

"No fighting when I am here, or I will change my target." They sat gulped and cooled and started chatting.

"So, Finn whens Jake coming over? I hadn't see him since last month." "He and Rani went on a vacay to Korea to visit her parents, Shelby been watching the house while their out." Bonnie handed them their bowls of Peas and Carrots. "Well looks like I'll have to fixs this thing thanks guys." She picked up the broken stool, when a small korean burst through the door! "YE, NALIJJAGA ISSSEUBINDA! YE, YE, YE!"

"Beom-soo, chill dude!" Marcy cried out. "Chill! I do not need to chill I got a date! Eat it suckers!" Has the faint of his yelling ended with a slam, the door opened and he ran back. "Who broke my fair?" BMO looked to see Finn and Marceline had dipped. "Why am I friends with them.

~~Meanwhile in Korea~~

"Jake, nan hwajangsil-e gaya hae." Rani said getting up to go the the bathroom. "Okay Suagr, fall in Hahaha. I crack me up." While Jake rest on the beach he heard his phone

"Bacon pancakes, making bacon pancakes, making bacon then I'll put it in a pancake that's what it gonna-."

"Jake speaking how can I help you." A cold raspy voice called. "Jake, when sand no longer runs, and the your brother's limb is gone, will He be able to stand against, the person whom done him wrong?" *Click*

"HEMENA, HEMENA, HEMENA, WHAT!"


	2. Golden, Blood, Mystery.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By Joe there's been a murder! A murder, A murder, by gosh there's been a murder. I think I saw streak of light, came on by and snatched his life! No,No,No it was a Shadowieee-Oh forget it someone has died. No one important, but it might be a bit much so when the scene comes up I'll put this Sign. [°>°] Good boy Gunter. Enjoy

~~Sunny Day on the Streets of OoO~~

Finn walked down to AmmoStonks for his present for Kacela. She was born to a hunting family; She even told me this story of when a cougar, sulked them and she was the only one that noticed, and shot it clean in the head. Her father called her ''The Huntress Wizard.'' Her and Finn meet was a strange tale.

* * *

He was playing one day in the woods, when he heard singing. He broke out his flute and played along to the sound, she notice but she didn't mind. While they just sat making tunes, they both stopped at the same time, looking around quick, then both stared in the same place. Jake walked up calling his name, along with Her dad Odin(Sick name)

"Must be here somewhere?" Jake pondered "Yes they couldn't have gone far eith-" "Shut'ch your face, shh!" Jake cut him off. "OH, FINN! I know you're...HERE!" Jake kicked the tree causing the two to fall out of it. Finn and Kacela landed safely. "Wow, how did you know." Odin question with a gruff deep voice. "Been in the Marines, you learn to pick up on thing. Like hunting but for people, and booby traps." But when they looked back again the pair was gone. "GOD DAMN IT, WHY DO I ALWAYS BRAAAAAAG! Oh wait, they're there." Jake cried out on his knees. as they watched from the same tree but higher.

* * *

Finn walked into the arms shot, as he saw the one and only Keeoth. "Oh, well if it isn't buff baby! Boy, still trying to mimic my style I see." He motioned to his arm and leg. "What's up, little man." Finn walked up to the counter. "Sargent Pancakes, find reporting for my package, Sir!" Kee face changed stone cold.

"At ease boy, before I introduce you to my counter top; Now what's this about a package." "I had ordered a custom hunting knife." Keeoth picked up his clipboard, tapping his pen as he flipped. "Yeah I got it, give me a few, go check around." "Will do." Keeoth walked to the back leaving Finn alone.

He wondered around, checking out the vest on display, the guns, even camping, and fishing supplies are here. An a big LED sign with a demonic sword design with blood. "Dad did call him the Blood Demon." Finn keep looking until his eyes caught a glint in the corner behind the arcade cabinet of Guardians of the Sunshine. It was a hidden room, a mirror reflected another LED lights saying 'Drink Water, Flex with Power!"

Exercise equipment everywhere from barbells to punching bags. Then there was a another gun case. Many seem normal but a one stood out. A golden plated colt single action revolver. "Shmowe-zow, this baby must be destructive?" Finn stated. "She is." Finn with a high scream earn a laugh from the harden man. "Oh boy, 20yrs and your screams higher than me and Josh, when we walked these streets." He is laughter died down with a soft sight.

"Miss that Bastard, I'd ever told you how he drank Holy Water, that dare was so stupid." Finn smiled at Keeoth as he remembered his adoptive dad. "No, I heard about the pancake incident." He scoff "Of course, You eat 30 burnt pancakes in one sitting and you get called Pancakes!" He looked at the gun.

"You know? When I was touring Asia with Joshua, and the boys. He camped outside a cave. I had to leak, and I went to the cave." Finn listen with intent as he held the gun. "When I was done I heard a noise, and turned around ready for a fight; I was cought with my pants down, but what I saw was this. Alone, no one was there? I thought how there was paintings." "What paintings, how can the gun get there if the only entrance was the way in?" Kee looked down.

"You like yapping or do I need to wip ya?" He said bluntly still looking over the arm. "So the paintings was about this gun, the thing is it looks like a US Revolver plain and simple. But that can't be, because we didn't bling our guns. Even more so since it glimmered like the sun. I walked seeing the group was nowhere insight." He looked pale like the blood drained from him. The gun lowered and opened. Picking at the six chambers.

"A child came from the woods, I was holding my rifle. The thing the boy was in like reeds and skins. Painted in Gold and Black like a tiger. He spoke in a language I could understand. I learned Vietnamese, but this was older. Yet I knew something it was this gun. Then I heard a roar, the canopy broke down as it turned to a plain with a giant white tiger charging. I heard another and saw a black tiger on the other side. The gun felt like it whisper I aimed, the white tiger held the other down and it roared I fired and poof."

Finn puzzled looked up. "Poof? What do you mean "Poof"' "I woke up, Josh slapped me and asked me about the gun. I told him and he laugh, but he I told him what I saw, he lifted his hand and told me he believed." He handed the box with the knife to Finn. "Here's the knife, I even sharpened it for you." The box was placed in his hand, then the revolver. Keeoth walked to his counter, Finn hurried after.

"Kee, I can't take it!" "Sure you can." He retorted quickly. "It's not meant for me, nothing but junk clunking up my space." "At least let me pay-" Kee stopped him with a finger. "Shudda up, I know when you were left at their door; You're birthday is next month, think of it as an early present." Finn looked down in the deep. "Fine buy some ammo for it and come to the range to test it, you'll buy extra things than it counts, okay. You little baby." Finn looked up with a wide grin. "I'm a man, a man, OF HONOR!" Kee smiled "Well Mr.Honor lets rip some paper."

~~In the parking lot at~~

Kee locked the shop up. "Kid you're really something, working on your day off. Someday you'll wish you'll have time for yourself." Finn chuckled. "Nah man, I love helping people. Plus I got like nothing to do today, Jakes in Korea, Marcy at a gig, and BMO's on a Date with some guy. I pray for him, but no god will save his buns." They both laugh hard at the though of the little korea, being so 'aggressive'.

"So, that hunting knife of yours seems more like a sword. Crazy sharp too now." Finn stopped when he remembered. "Oh my crees!" Kee jumped. "Jeez boy don't do that around me." "Sorry, but I forgot I had to go to Kacela place for our anniversary!" Keeoth looked at boy cutting him off.

"Woah, woah, woah! Buff baby blue, has himself a girlfriend?! God if Joshua could see you killer, Ha!" He punched Finns good arm. "Well kid, I gotta go." He drove a bit before shouting. "Remember to wear protection!" Then drove off into the distance. Finn with but determined packed his stuff in his pack, made sure to put his ammo is a safe place.

[°>°]

Then booked it, he took detours hopping fences, trashcans, and even jumped the stone stairs landing, and grinding down the railing 'till the end. He had one more jump a brick wall, he jumped the wall, but froze at what he saw...

A figure walking away from a bleed man. His cloaked in blackish tattered Hoodie, with a Skull and Smog leaking from it's maul. Finn rushed to the bleeding man. "Hang on you'll be fine." The man looked at the boy his eyes turning icy as he choked on his blood. He fell limp. Finn covered in his blood, looked at where the figure once stood, like a phantom he was gone. The man lashed across the chest, his hands skinned, a stab in his right lung. He wasn't gonna make it. Finn looked at his phone. Called the cops and reported what happened.

He called H.W and told her he was gonna run late.

* * *

How can I forget the Authors note last time! I am such a dipstick. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the next chapter chapter 3 should be made soon. I know Kee-Oth the demon buddy, buddy, bleh! My story my rules and lore. Speaking of story, I wrote this twice I messed up and everything go deleted. So I rewrote it, but the concept stood the same except I didn't had Kee-oth but it doesn't matter who it was; what matters is I done it. So I'll see you later, Brine out!


	3. Ladies Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls and bmo, took a night out. Then crazy adventure you know the drill.

~~The Apartment~~

* * *

"Bonnie, you done girl!" Marcy trotted to their room. "Yo, bubble buns what's the elk on the road." "Marceline, 1 Don't call me that. 2 That's an odd analogy for slowness. 3 I have to finish this document for work."

"PLBRRR! This is the reason we're going out, ahug! LSP, Fiamma, and BMO are waiting for us to go. Then when we get back, I can help you relax." Marcy nudge her shoulder trice. "Look MarMar I'm the head of the company, I need to stay on my-YAHHHHYEEE!" Marceline dragged her to the closet, threw her a pink punk outfit. "Where did this come from?"

"I got tons of outfits hidden for you." "Wait what?" BMO waltz into the room hands covering their face. "Everyone decent." "Yes BMO, I just handed her the hidden clothes." BMO blushes hard. "Oh sorry, I'll tell the girls you two are have alone party." Marceline alarm bells ringed. 

"NO, NO, NO! Not that one Beom." BMO heel turned. "Hoo, sorry about that." "No probs." Marceline side hugged her little korean friend. "What hidden outfit, made you worry!"

They both went blank. "Well you see -run- B we'll check you down stairs!" Marceline and Beom-soo bolted. Bonnie now alone to get ready. "Huh, these guys are nuts some days."

~~To the club~~

"OH MY GOD, GIRLS WE'RE HERE!" Larissa shout before quite literally spin into the club. "Lucky her parents own the place, cutting these lines feels scummy." Bonnie walked into the club with the group.

"Yeah, but what you're gonna do. Now I got a break from doing shows." In the distance LSP flirted 'Intensely' with the band. "So strong fingers you have, and a nice ass." "Okay that's it we're outta here!"

LSP watched them walk away; Like many other men she attempted to flirt with, but as she saw from a distance. "OH NO MOM AND DAD!" She ran her little legs to the bar.

Marcy and Bonnie sat having a good time. "So pretty lady, what brings you here on this fine night." "Sorry Ma'am, but I have a cute girlfriend already, she has a hidden outfit somewhere that I'm gonna burn also."

"Come on I think it'll fit your-" "MARCELINE!" "CHRIST WHAT!" Marcy relaxed from her startled encounter with her BFF. "Look girl, I know this is your day off, and your having your little foreplay talk; but I need you to play a song 'cause I spooked the band away....Again!"

Marceline face palmed, took a swig of her drink. "Bonnie, you okay with this." Bonnibel smiled, and relaxed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Sure, it's been awhile since I saw you preform." She pulled out her bass case "Okay let's do this." "Where did you hid that?"

"Okay everybody, I don't know who was next; but I gotta admit, they probably sound like two stink bugs in dung. So i'm taking over." Marceline strummed her bass.

"When I'm with you the world stops in place. When the day starts, I keep you in my thoughts, it makes me feel safe; I feel like i'm home. Even the pits of hell, couldn't stop me form being by your side. Let it be known; That your my home. When we grow old, I never want to be so far away; so will you please, stay ture to me. Will you please stay true to me. You're my home, without you I feel alone. 'bass amps up'(Rimshot) 'Cause when the sky falls! I want to be there, to hold your hand! For so long I felt alone, but now that I've had you. I feel at home; You. are. my. Home..."

(Sorry if I suck at writing song, there will be more so sorry for the suckage in for the future)

The crowd roared and LSP wiped the tears from her eyes. "Girl, you're SO lucky to have her." Bonnie eyes soften at marcy putting her bass in it's case. "Yeah."

"Well that was nice." BMO sighed. "Is this seat taken?" BMO looked back to see Burton Air 'nickname soap'(Like how I used the actors last name, no? cutting into the story, okay I'll leave.) "Oh my, no! Come, uh, sit." BMO face heated and a little bit nervous.

"Look, I'm sorry for being too rough. If you come to beat me up-" Soap looked appalled. "What, No, I would never hit you. Wait has someone done that! I swear I'll-"

BMO cut him off "No, no. Finn and Marceline curbed stomped them. Then Bonnie, we don't talk about what she did..." "Hmm, noted forewarning; but no I'm fine. I was sore for a day, but I didn't have to go to the office that day." He smiled at the young man korean. "So wanna drink?" BMO asked. "Nah, I don't like alcohol. I'm just here because my friends the DJ, and he wanted to asked this girl out."

"Wow really? about the alcohol, not your friend; how's he doing on that front though?" He pointed at him talking to LSP. "SESANGE! YEEHHHH!" BMO bounced like a hyper child. "Wow, bean what's up?" He turned starie eyed. "That's my friend, Larissa Sass Plasma, or we call her LSP. Her family runs the club."

"Wow, my buddy name is Earl Leämon." They saw him walked away from LSP. "Hello soap and, friend..." BMO felt a weird air, guess she turned him down. "Oh, I'm sorry Leämon. There are plenty of coconuts in florida."

"What do you mean?" They both looked puzzle. "Sorry Earl, BMO he just talks like that; in fact that's his happy voice." "Oh!" Earl chuckled.

"Yeah it happens a lot, don't worry. Wait, BMO? As in Beom-soo this one was jabbering about like a little teen skolflicka. "What?" BMO asked. " He called me a school girl, in swedish. To my retort, Du tar citroner." Earl flicked his nose.

"So, imma head back to the stage. Gonna play this Dub step I made. I sounded over the top. Vi ses!"

"Well, where back to being alone." " Yup, heh." "Kiss me!" "Wah, woah!"

"Yo, Girl hows it hanging. You been drinking and writing all this time?" Marceline asked her ginger haired friend. "Drinking helps the burnes, my liver can feel like my rhymes." "What, close to deaths door." She said pulling the drink from her, like a stake away from wolves. "If at deaths door knocking, I ain't lockin' if I'm packin' heat, ready to rack shots off and....God I got burn out!" Fi face did the counter.

"Ay, it'll be fine. Damn I haven't see you this bummed, since you and Finn broke up." "Ugh!" "Damn that day was not pretty, Simon still gots bruises, I also have the video."

"Marceline, how do you break writers block." Fi stared hopefully. "I uhh, *cough* I take some pressure off." "Marceline that was great." Bonnie walked up with two drinks in hands. Fi looked at a now red Marceline. "Yeah, pressure. So B pink, how'd you break writers blocks wrist."

"Easy, my second best way is to go to the underground." "What's the underground?" Fi asked marceline nodded. "An underground bare knuckled, mixed martial fighting group."

Bonnibel grined while Marceline and Fiamma are dumbfounded. "What's the first way, that doesn't lead to a broken...Everything." "Well, I don't think I can go into detail about privet affair." "Okay, a third way that doesn't imply, anything painful or that would be 3x rated."

"Well, you could go on a vacation." They all looked at BMO who was in soaps arms. "What?"

~~In Kacela cottage~~

"So a mysterious murder, slashed a guy up; like a freshly cought salmon." She fact checked while in the doorway to the bathroom. "Yup, guy died in my hands. Kinda messing with my biz up here." "You knowbI could help with that." Kacela said with a deep grin.

"I've had enough death today, HW." "But I got a new knife! There is a deer out there on my land for me, also I love the gift."

Finn dried and clothed himself. "Yeah, but I'm tired; sorry i'm a buzz kill today." Kacela lead him to her bed. " Yeah, yeah, just rest and I'll cuddle you? I still don't know what couples do still it's been three years."

Finn just hugged her as they drifted to sleep.

~~Somewhere Dark~~

[°>°]

"Did you do it?" A gruff voice man said. "Yeah boss, worn the mask and voice modifier. So where's my-" *Bang* the grunts body laid on it's back. With only his lower jaw, tongue left, spouting blood. "Did we learn anything, today?" The still living grunts stood still with fear.

"Speak up, or I'll pull your tongues out, and stitch them into each others mouths" "Well I uh, Think-" *Bang* "Good two examples, you my leave." *Bang* "Cross over slowly, the video is still streaming. So the reason for your suffering is you've been caught."

The grunt bleeding out from his chest, spoke to the his soon to be ex-boss. "W-hat_what's wi *cough* that's the mas-k for, AHHHUgergalegg..." The man carved at his neck. tongue hanging. "Aesthetic really, but getting caught. ERYAH!"

The dagger dug into his head. "Is, as a parent would say to a infant; a no, no. Uhahahaha..."

* * *

A/N Trying to make long stories is hard 'cause I can't see the word count, on this scripture. Well whatever I know I'm keeping the villain "secret", even though you can guess even the name of this fic; has the most obvious clue in it's name.


End file.
